


Heaven Sent

by SilverWolf7



Category: Doctor Who, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella and Lucifer Bonding, Ella makes Lucifer watch Heaven Sent, Feels, Gen, He's an almost instant fan, Over Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Ella is horrified to find out Lucifer hasn't watched Doctor Who.  She puts on her favourite episode to see if he'll like the show.Lucifer does not expect from the title of the episode to love it as much as he does.





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I just watched. The entire way through all I could think of is what would Lucifer's reaction be, because it is just like Hell and getting out takes a long, long time.

It was not news to him that Ella Lopez was a fan of sci-fi shows. She had learned Klingon as a language and used it sometimes at crime scenes. 

It was a trait he actually liked about her, although he hadn’t watched too much television really, relying on the internet, movies and books for pop culture.

He did take an interest however when she came to work one day with a shirt with a stone angel on the front with very pointy teeth and grabby hands. Naturally, he had to ask about where that one had come from.

“Seriously? You, the most British man I know, and you’ve never heard of Doctor Who? Shame on you. Right, that’s it. You, me and my entire DVD collection of New Who. Tonight, my place we will start.”

He blinked at her. “Oh! I have heard of Doctor Who, yes. But sadly I have never watched it. Can we maybe watch a few episodes first to see if it’s a show I’d like?”

She grinned widely at him. “Sure. Right. You, me and Heaven Sent tonight. Don’t worry about the spoilers in it. It’ll take ages to get up to there to find out what happened. And then you get the pleasure of rewatching the episode.”

“Heaven Sent? Ugh, it doesn’t sound promising...”

She smiled even wider. He hadn’t thought that possible. “I expect you’ll catch on quick to what happens in the episode, but trust me, Heaven actually has nothing to do with the episode. It’s just a title.”

He frowned, but decided he may as well get the unfortunately named episode watched, if for no reason than to get Ella to shut up about it. “Fine. Tonight, we will watch this Heaven Sent.”

He had no idea what he was getting into watching that episode.

Within the first five minutes, he had already fallen in love with the Doctor. 

Within the first 15, he had already figured out what was going on because the scenario was so familiar to him. He had seen similar things happen, always on repeat over and over again for eternity in Hell. 

The grief always new, the time passing but being stuck in the same scenario playing out day after day. A monster from childhood used to torment and scare, always keeping the tortured alert and running. No rest, little food, and the moments of recognition.

It was also all done by one actor all the way through except for two tiny scenes, and one of those wasn’t a speaking part. One actor carried the entire episode beautifully. Wonderfully acted, wonderfully lighted, wonderfully everythinged. 

And the music. Ella had to rewind several scenes when he found himself closing his eyes just to listen fully to the music. It was wonderful, beautiful, perfectly in tune with the episode, and the emotions it made him feel were breathtaking.

And then the Doctor got to the wall. Outside of the castle it didn’t reset and when Lucifer realised what the Doctor was doing, bashing the whole thing down while telling a Grimm Brothers story, he didn’t only sympathise with the Doctor. He didn’t only empathise with him.

He _related_.

He remembered what it was like on his own journey out of Hell. He remembered his own billions of years journey to break free of that place. He remembered the heart wrenching choice of whether to give up or go on. He remembered only having small intervals between his endless, cyclical duties to break away microscopic parts of his own metaphorical wall. He remembered the joy at getting out and the anger of being put in there to begin with. The anger outweighing the joy, the grief outweighing the anger. 

And the hope it gave him was staggering.

Hope he could stay out. Find himself a true home. That it was alright to not like where he came from. To want revenge, to want closure. 

It was normal to feel the things he felt. 

Even if he didn’t like the rest of the show, he knew that this episode would always hold a special place in his heart.

“So!” Ella stated from beside him. “That’s my favourite episode. Willing to give the rest of the show a try?”

He looked at her, a wide smile showing for her to see. “Yes. I think I already love it.”


End file.
